Hikaru Sulu (Kelvin timeline)
|Star Trek Into Darkness}} | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = helmsman, (from 2258-63) | Assign = first officer, (2263) | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge image. Sleeve insignia image. Epaulet insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = black | altimage = | altcaption = }} Hikaru Kato Sulu was a 23rd century Human male Starfleet officer in the Kelvin timeline created by 's time travel. He served as the helmsman aboard the . ( |Into Darkness}}) Biography He was born in 2237 in San Francisco, California on Earth. Sulu was a survivor of the year 2248's Klingon attack on the planet Ganjitsu. Starfleet Academy In 2255 he enrolled at Starfleet Academy. Sulu also tried to get into Red Squad, but turned them down after a near accident with his friend, fellow cadet David Reed. During this time, Sulu founded the Academy's European Swordmanship Club. Sulu graduated at the top of his class in Astro-Sciences and Advanced Botany. (Star Trek App; }}, ; ) Before taking his assignment to the , Sulu was approached by the Starfleet Chiefs of Staff to join an elite unit of Starfleet. Sulu turned down the offer, in favor of staying on the Enterprise. ( }}, }}) Aboard Enterprise (2258-) thumb|left|Hikaru Sulu in [[2258.]] In 2258, Sulu was assigned to the as a replacement for the ship's usual helmsman, Lieutenant McKenna, who was sick with lungworm. Sulu's first attempt to take the ship to warp was a failure because he forgot to release the ship's external inertial dampener. This caused the ship to be several seconds behind the rest of the fleet as it arrived at , saving it from the destruction the rest of the fleet suffered. Sulu was then selected as part of a team that boarded the Narada's drilling platform in an attempt to stop it from destroying Vulcan. Sulu was later responsible for firing the ship's phasers at the Narada as it was sucked into a black hole. ( }}) Sulu was considered to be a combat specialist during the mission to attack the Narada's drilling platform. Starfleet believed his training was in Kendo instead of pure fencing. ( }}, ) Sulu, along with Lieutenant , went down to Beta III to recon the planet and investigate the circumstances of the 's disappearance. However, Sulu and O'Neill were then separated. Sulu then took a disguise, posing as one of Landru's Lawgivers. He then saved Capt. Kirk from the lawgivers. Sulu, the captain and the landing party were the able to rescue O'Neill before he was absorbed. Sulu, the Captain, Spock and O'Neill then made their escape to tower where they met descendant of the Archon's crew, Ariel. There they were able to return and save the Enterprise from Landru's machine. ( | | }}) 2259 In February of 2259, Sulu was then able to rescue, Spock, Captains Kirk and from the exploding Helios Station. He piloted the shuttle to the Lymax planet and stayed with McCoy inside after initially exiting with Kirk, Spock, McCoy and unnamed security team members. He also stunned a pregnant Gorn female. ( }}) Sulu then accompanied Captain Kirk, Spock and as they investigated a mysterious energy field on Phaedus. However, the shuttle came under bombardment by Klingon-backed Shadow Phaedans, and Sulu was forced to crash land. Sulu was then knocked out. Sulu and Hendorff were the captured by the Shadow Phaedans, taken to their camp and tied up. Sulu was then able to cut himself and Hendorff free and then took out their guards. They were then rescued by Spock. They were then surrounded by Shadow Phaedans. They were then rescued by Captain Kirk and Lt. . Sulu and the rest of the crew locked out from the bridge by Captain . ( | | | }}) In 2259, Sulu piloted a shuttle that was delivering into a volcano on Nibiru when Spock's rappelling line snapped, dropping Spock into the volcano. Sulu was then forced to leave Spock there as the volcano was damaging the shuttle. ( ) For the survey of Nibiru, Sulu was placed in charge of overseeing scans and analyzing data regarding the natives' progress in science and technology. (Star Trek App) Later that year, Captain put Sulu in command of the Enterprise while he, Spock, and went to Qo'noS in search of . While he was in command, Sulu threatened Khan with destruction if he failed to surrender to Kirk's team. After the Enterprise engaged in battle with the and was spiralling towards Earth, Sulu refused Spock's order to evacuate the ship, saying he would rather go down with the ship. ( ) 2260s A year later, Sulu attended the memorial service for those killed in the battle with Khan. Later, Sulu would tell Kirk he had enjoyed sitting in the captain's chair and might someday like to command a ship himself. ( ). Sulu was then joined by sister Yuki aboard the Enterprise. However, he discovered that she was a Section 31 agent. ( | | | |sub = The Khitomer Conflict}}) In 2263, Sulu then met up with his husband Ben and daughter at Yorktown Station. Sulu and the rest of the crew then went in to assist Kalara in rescuing her crew. He and the rest crew were then captured by Krall's swarm in the Necro Cloud Nebula during a rescue mission and were taken as prisoners to his base on Altamid. There, he and Uhura attempted to send a distress signal, but Krall was able change the coordinates to strand the rescue ships in the nebula and leave Yorktown defenseless. Sulu deduced that Krall planed to attack Yorktown. He then watched as Krall killed two crew members. Sulu was then tortured by Krall when he suspected that the artifact was with the crew. Sulu was saved when Ensign Syl gave it up. Sulu and the rest of the crew were then crew were then rescued by Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Jaylah and were beamed to the . Sulu worked with Kirk and Scott to jumpstart the Franklin to pursue Krall. Sulu was able to pilot ship back into space. He then steered the Franklin right into the swarm while Scott and Jaylah broadcast into the Swarm ships. Sulu piloted the Franklin through Yorktown in order to collide with Krall's remaining ships. After Krall's defeat, Sulu and his husband attended Kirk's birthday and watched as the new Enterprise was being built. ( }}) Aboard the Concord (2263) Following the destruction of the USS Enterprise in 2263, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and temporarily assigned as the first officer of the under Captain . His family also joined him aboard the ship. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Appendices Starfleet service record Connections Background * was played by Korean-American actor John Cho in in 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness in 2013, and Star Trek Beyond in 2016. He also provided Sulu's voice in the }} in 2013. Appearances * }} 2258 * Star Trek}} ** "Number Four" ** "Number Five" ** "Number Six" * | }} * | }} * }} * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" 2259 * }} * }} * ** "Issue 1" ** "Issue 3" * }} * * ** "Part 1" 2260 ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" * "Issue 24" 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" **"Part 4" **"Part 5" **"Part 6" 2262 * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * **"Issue 1" **"Issue 2" **"Issue 3" **"Issue 4" **"Issue 5" **"Issue 6" * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" 2263 * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" * }} * **"Issue 1" **"Issue 2" **"Issue 3" **"Issue 4" **"Issue 6" **"Issue 7" }} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:2237 births Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:USS Concord personnel